The Secret:01
by eiriyuki-sama2379
Summary: Ever since Naruto was a child he's harbored secrets about his childhood, about the things people have don to him. On one side of Konoha in particular, but when a mission leads team 7 the bonds will break. SasuNaru, BL, Slight lemon
1. Secrets Abound

Naruto rubbed his eyes and streched looking outside his window at the sunny day that had dawned. For some reason he smiled a true smile at nothing, it just seemed like the day would be the best in the world.

He ran towards the East bridge as he did every morning, but to his dismay no one was there. "Nanda sho?" Naruto looked around, but gave up and sat on the railing of the bridge and waited. An hour...two hours passed and still no one. Naruto decided to go see what was keeping the rest of his group from meeting. Surely they hadn't called off their meeting. Without telling him!

The blond ran to the Uchiha Mannor in hopes Sasuke would tell him what was going on. He walked down the worn down alleyways, the once happy feeling gone. An errie silence echoed from the cracked walls and told Naruto that he wasn't welcome there. He briskly walked towards Sasuke's house. He wanted to get out of the Uchiha distric asap. He walked up to the tall wooden doors. The blond held his hand out hesitantly in a fist waiting to knock. He took a gulp of air and the door swung open as he was about to knock. His fist landed softly on cloth. "I...I'm sorry." He reflexively responed bowing looking at the ground waiting to be hit.

"Why, you think that puny hit's gonna hurt me?" The voice was smug, but Naruto reconized it imedately. He looked up, into the dark ebony eyes.

"Sasuke, why wheren't you at the bridge?!" Naruto quickly jumped down the Uchiha's throat. The Uchiha smirked but didn't say anything.

"Come on inside Naruto." His voice was calm. Sasuke stepped to the side so that Naruto could go inside the house. A few minutes later they where sitting at the kitchen table.

"So you gonna tell me why-" Naruto irratatedly spoke out, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Kakashi has already given us our missions for the day. He came by while it was still dark out. Surprisingly he was early." Sasuke bit into a piece of bread. "He told me, for us, you and me. To go to the outskirts of town and stop the bandits attacking merchants." Naruto nodded the scratched at his chin.

"So where's Sakura?" Sasuke twitched at the name.

"She'll be meeting us at the site. I told her I'd wait on you." Naruto nodded all he said made sense then...wait!

"If you where gonna wait on me then why didn't you wake me?"

"I was on my way out when you met me at the door." Sasuke repiled irritatedly, then ran his fingers through his dark mane. I wonder what his hair feels like...I wonder if it's soft. Naruto snapped out of his trance and shook his head. He hated the Uchiha, which ment no touchie.

"Alright then let's go!" He shouted exuberently.

"Yeah." They walked down the old trails and back alleys towards the side of town only the residents knew. The side Naruto hated.

--Flash Back--

A young blond laied on the ground a group of villagers yelling and throwing stuff at the boy who laid in a pool of his own blood.  
"You stay on the other side if you value you life, you blond freak." A man in a blue tunic spat out, then kicked the kyuubi container in the stomach. Naruto crawled back to his appartment and vowed never to go there again.

--Flash End--

Ever since, the other side of town had put a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Naruto's hand went towards his stomach relfexivly in thought of the memory. Sasuke looked at Naruto's expression as they neared the worn down roads and poorly built houses. "You ok, dobe?"

"Teme!" Naruto spat back insinticlivly as he'd done numours times before.

"Naruto. What's wrong? Get into some bad ramen?" Sasuke said with smirk.

"There's no such thing."

"Fine then. I guess I'll have to keep this free ticket to my self then." Sasuke flashed an orange piece of paper in front of the blonds face.

"What is it for?" The kyuubi asked ready to pounce, like a cat, on the free whatever.

"You have to tell me why you look like that and you look worse with every step we take."

"Grr..." Naruto crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "Nope, never."

"Never ae?" Sasuke quirked a brow at the fox. "So not for anything. Anything in the world?"

"Nope."

"Not even this-?" Sasuke pressed Naruto into the wall of a near-by building. Naruto had begun to panic was Sasuke going to hurt him? Wasn't like he wouldn't. He normally did it to him on a regualr basis. Sasuke's dark hair caught Naruto's attention and he was going to touch it. When he felt a bite then a sucking sensation on his neck. It sent chills down his spine and stared to give him an errection. He was about to succum to the wonderful feeling when he realized, what kind of perdicament he was in.

"Sa...Sasuke! Get off!" He half-heartedly pushed the Uchiha off. "Fine I'll tell you." He said his face red with the darkening blush. "Some people..." He trailed off his eyes on his feet.

"Some people?" Sasuke said trying to get the blond back on track.

"Th...they treated me like a King and...and" naruto couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Right, I can see it now THE DOBE KING." Sasuke held his hands out like he could see the sign in front of him. Naruto growled at being mocked, but decided that if Sasuke was happy and wasn't asking further then he'd let him be.


	2. Wishful Thinking

The two continued to walk down the beaten paths, Naruto tried his best to hide the fact he was petrafied of this place. They met Sakura in a clearing, not to far from where Naruto had his first and hopefully last encounter, "Ohayo!" Sakura yelled as she waved at the two, mostly Sasuke. he tried his best to tolerate her while he had to stand waiting. A few minutes passed then the caravan began to form. Naruto eagarly ran about tring to hurry people along.

Half a day later the group finally reached the near by town. "Ah, I'm so glad we get to stop my feet are killing me, datte bayo." Naruto whined as he flopped onto the bed of the inn. That the travelers where staying at. He laid there eyes tracing the lines in the quilt. When his trained ears picked up on someone walking up to the room. He tensed when the doorknob turned. Sasuke walked in, he stretched then flopped on the bed next to Naruto.

"So are you goning to tell me or not?" Sasuke sat up, proping his head in the plam of his hand.

"Tell you what? That you're weak." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, the secret that you where keeping, from me on the way here." Naruto looked down at the quilt again. Sadness predominate across his face. "Fine I'll go take a shower. but when I come out you gotta tell me." Naruto just buried his face deeper into the covers. He didn't like people to know his business, he'd reather they just kept to themselves and left the problems at home. Naruto heard the squeek of the shower being turned on. Then the sound of running water. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

--(Dream)--

The pale blue moon hung low in the sky outlining the features of a blond child. Who sat at his door steps bored half to death with nothing to do. He looked around at the town he'd known for years, but only ran to the places he needed to go to. The lights twinkled like little stars dancing in the store windows. "Guess I'll explore today." He stood up and walked down the stairs. It was realxing to just be, he didn't have to do anything, or try to please anyone since at that time they where all rushing to their homes. He walked down to the river and laid in the grass. He took a deep breath, the air turning chilly but it was invigorating. After a few rocks thrown into the river the blond slowly made his way towards a run down side of town. He spotted a young woman sweeping he door step. "Hello." She looked up with a smile, but when she saw that it was the Kyuubi container her smile faded, turned and closed the door quickly behind her. "Guess she didn't want to talk." The blond shrugged and kept walking the lights diming down showing the stars high in the sky. By now the boy could see his breath leave his lips. He tried to make O's like he'd seen hokage-sama do many times with his pipe, but it never worked.

"Hey boy it's late, you need to be-" A man in blue walked up to the kyuubi and when he reconized the who he was speaking to grew with anger. The man raised a fist, then aimed it towards the boy.

--

"Naruto!!" Sasuke shook the blond awake. "Are you ok?" Naruto studied the face before him, it was full of worry and fear. Naruto rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Geez you where freaking me out there for a minute."

"Why what was I doing?"

"You where yelling, saying that it wasn't your fault. Stuff like that."

"Oh... well I'm fine now." Naruto showed his plastic smile, and watched as Sasuke left for the shower once more. "


	3. No Likely

AN: All those test where killing me. Maybe that's why I did this chap a lil dark. Eh anywho read and tell me what you think!!

Diclaimer- No baka I don't own sweet chisaii Naruto-kun! I wish I did then I'd be a really good artist and rich. then there would also be a ton of happy fangirls.  
--

Naruto laid down once more. His eyelids lowering. He'd almost gotten back to sleep when Sasuke walked out of the shower, a towel draped loosely around his waist. "It's time Naruto."

"For what?" He said sqeezing his eyes shut. He felt Sasuke's weight as he sat on the bed.

"To tell me." Naruto turned over unexpectedly underneath Sasuke. The burnettes eyes filled with lustfull intent.

"Sasu...ke?" Naruto looked up at the Uchiha a fearful look in his eyes. "What...what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you tell me." Sasuke leaned close to the blonds neck speeking the words slow sending vibes down the blonds body. Naruto pushed away, but with a child-like strength. Sasuke reached towards Naruto's pants and began to unbution them. Slowly the zipper went down. Naruto tried to push once more but all his strength left him.

--  
The man punched Naruto hard in the face. The blond spun and landed face first onto the ground. His nose pounding with pain. He felt somthing salty in his mouth. A trembling hand went to Naruto's nose, it was wet he pulled it away and there was blood dripping from his hand. The blonds eyes widend in fear. He stepped closer, Naruto covered his face with his hands. He felt a sharp pain hit him in the head. Then darkness.

"No...don't, not again." The lust in Sasuke's eyes deminished as he watched the blond in a state he'd never seen him in before. Naruto curled up in a ball and began crying. "Please...not agian."

"Naruto I..." Naruto screamed out as not hear Sasuke's words. Sasuke sat back on the other bed, he didn't know what to do everytime he got closer to Naruto the blond cried more. He bit his lip and walked over to the sobbing blond. Even though he cried more as Sasuke approched, the burnette sat down and began to stroke Naruto's hair, slowly calming him down. Sasuke sat there for what seemed hours listing to the blond sob, shiver then sob again.

When Naruto had clamed down enough to talk once more, he glared at Sasuke then rushed out of the room. "See what I get for claming him down." Sasuke ran his finger through his damp raven hair. He dressed then went out looking for the blond.

Naruto dashed out of the room. He ran outside into the cold air, it sent chills. Like that one night so long ago, but why the same thing? He turned and in a flash he was back to his six year old self. The blond looked back his forhead bleeding, he spotted the man chasing him. Why is he after me? What have I done? The boy hid in a shadowed alley, but this act of safety didn't last long. The man found Naruto, he grabbed the boy up by his arm and pinned him to a wall.

"You took something from me so I'm going to take something from you."

The blond shut his eyes tight, then in a flash he was back to his 16 year old self. The cool air was starting to get to him, Naruto's body shivered trying to regain it's heat. He started back towards the hotel. "Are you done?" The voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, he looked and there stood the Uchiha. An irritated look on his face. "You're going to kill yourself. Here put this on." Sasuke handed Naruto his orange jacket. Naruto mumbled a thanks then reached for it, but Sasuke jerked it from out of his reach.

"What's wrong with you!" Naruto yelled.

"That's what I want to know!" Sauke yelled at the blond. "You've been acting weird ever since we started this godforsaken mission. Naruto I just want..." Sasuke went quiet his head dropped. Naruto grabbed the jacket and threw it on.

"You want to know the reason!" Naruto's eyes flared with anger, not towards Sasuke but towards the man who had wronged him so long ago. "You really want to know?" Naruto's voice quietend, Sasuke lifted his head looking the blond eye to eye. "I was hurt very badly in that part of town, and all your stubborness to find out has brought the sunken memory back, and the pain still lingers as if it happened yesterday. I went walking down the old beaten path exploring the parts of Konoha that I didn't know. When this man came and chased me. He...he did something awful then called for the rest of the villagers. They..." Naruto shook his head he'd already started and now he had to finish. "They beat me until I lost most of my blood on the ground. There now you know! Are you happy now Sasuke!" Tears pricked at the back of Naruto's eyes. He could feel them threating to fall, but he didn't want Sasuke to see him in such a pitiful state that he ran back to the hotel and locked himself in the bathroom.

Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was back at the gates. A pair of red glowing eyes dimmed into a giant orange fox. "What is it kit." The fox spoke with his low grumbbly voice.

"I...I told Sasuke."

"You don't think I know that?" He crept closer to the doors. "What do you want me to do? I can't fix time, but I can get rid of him if you want, just remove the seal. Then all you want shall be taken care of." The kyuubi spoke lies which Naruto knew almost by heart.

"No, Kyuubi-san. There's something I want to ask you." The Kyuubi snorted hot air at the blond, but laid close to listen.

"What?"

"I...I know I like Sakura-chan, but...I... I think I like Sasuke, too." The Kyuubi sat up his face shadowed by the darkness.

"You love the Uchiha boy." His red glowing eyes looked down at the blond. "So what do you want me to do?" Naruto turned to leave the prison.

"Nothing." He spoke softly as he warped back into the real world, hearing Sasuke pleading at the door.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I...I didn't realize."

"Yeah. Now you're sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"Jus...please hear me out. Please." Naruto stood up from the tiled for and opened the door.

"Thank god you're out of there! I was for sure you'd done something to yourself!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonds neck. Buring his face in the blond strands of hair. Naruto blushed at the touch. This wasn't like before, he knew it was out of love not lust. Naruto smiled then wrapped his arms around the burnette. Sasuke's eyes popped open as he felt Naruto return the hug and relax more. He pulled back and pressed his lips onto Naruto's. The blond blushed three shades of red, but never objected. After a few seconds they broke the kiss. "So I guess you're finally going to return my feelings?" Naruto stared in disbelif at the Uchiha. Had he liked the blond from the begining.

"I...I don't know..." Naruto's eyes traced the wooden pattern on the floor. "What would the people in Konoha think. Diffrent couples are shamed upon. You must've noticed that our missions suddenly dropped when Kakashi-sensei was found with Iruka-sensei."

"Then our love shall be ours. No matter the cost."

"...but I." Naruto looked away from the dark eyes. "Let's get this mission over first." Sasukes face epressed that of rejection, but he nodded.

"Mission before love."

For the rest of the mission Naruto and Sasuke exchanged strained glances, and Sakura was getting irritated that Sasuke was paying Naruto more attention than her. "Sasuke-kun, I...I don't know what happened last night at the inn between you two...but... forget about him. Naruto's just a baka ketsu he-" Sasuke cut her off before she could finish degrading the bond boy.

"NO! You are the damn, dumbass!" Sasuke's anger flared his eyes slightly changing colors from black to red. He bit his cheeck then walked away from a compleatly speechless Sakura. The ravenette sat on the back of the trailer in the front of the caravan back to Konoha, his raven hair bouncing softly and then swaying with the gental wind. Naruto felt like his heart was torn in two, he didn't know what to do. On the one hand he loved Sakura but the love was unrequieted. On the other... Naruto liked Sasuke and Sasuke liked him, but his past kept him from getting to close to anyone. Naruto felt the bumps of the ox cart hitting the small rocks in the road. He sighed then laid down in the back of the wooden trailer bed and watched as the clouds reflected the sunset that was beautifully shown. He closed his eyes relaxing into the swaying motion of the cart.

"You took something from me so I'm going to take something from you."

Naruto shook his head, it hadn't been the first time someone had taken their anger out on him that way, nor the last. He shivered remebering the nails that had dug into his soft tan flesh. He wanted to tell Sasuke that those thoughts were what kept him distant from people, the blond closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep the bumps rocking him into an even deeper slumber.

The kyuubi holder sat back against the wall hands flinging trying to protect his face. His clothes where torn, pants ripped and blood coated his face. The man stood over the boy, he easile grabbed the blonds hands and held then still. The boys eyes widend in fear what was this insane man going to do to him? The other hand reached closer to the bloodly face, wiped some of the blood off, it slowly traveled from Naruto's face to the lips of the man.

"Salty." He smirked then leaned forward bitting the boy on the neck. The young Kyuubi cried out for the only one who cared for him.

"SASUKE!! HELP ME!!" Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't control himself. His emotianal mask shattered to pieces.

"Help you with what?" The Uchiha boy stood hands in his pockets. A carless look on his face, the Uchiha's eyes stared cold, emotionless. A strong smell of smoke intoxicated Naruto's lungs. They burned like fire was dancing in his chest. Every second the heat grew, the tears slightly cooling his face.

"Can't you see him?!" Naruto screamed out agian as the man bit harder. A red coating was covering everything. Naruto reached out tears mixing with the blood. "Sasuke." His voice was sore, but he felt the man begin push Naruto back and forth.

"Oi, dobe!! Wake up!"

Naruto woke hands flailing everywere. "What?" He looked around at the crowd that had gathered around him. "Nandasho!"

"That's what I want to know." Sasuke stood hands crossed scowl set in it's place. His eyes slighly glared at the blond. "You know you talk in your sleep?" Sasuke's foot was tapping slowly as if waiting for Naruto to respond.

"So. What did I say?" The blond shrugged scratching at an imaginary itch.

"Well, not so much say as...scream. I thought someone was killing you back here." Naruto's eyes shifted from the dark eyes of the Uchiha. Someone was. Teme. Naruto bit his lip then placed his emotional mask back on.

"It was my birthday and everyone had to scream to get more ramen." He laughed forcing his famous kitsune grin.

"Typical." Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Sasuke knew Naruto was lieing he'd done the same rutine many times before. Placing the eturnal happy mask on and acting like the world dosen't bother you, when inside you're dieing.

"Come on, dobe." Naruto twiched at the nickname, but sat up and walked with the Uchiha in the front of the caravan home.


	4. I'll Never Leave

AN:Well final chapter of The Secret! Hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have.

So much has happened since we started this story together! I feel like I've grown as I write these tales, and with every passing chapter the world changes.

Hope you stick around for the next series of stories I will undoubtedly write. Always with love, I write.

"I truly see life as a winding road one we will all share."3 Kit

Watakushi wa tsune ni ai Always Love Me

Chapter-4

--

The team had finally arrived in Konoha much to Naruto's delight. He'd hurried the group along until they stood in front of godime As soon as the group had given their report and recieved their share of the profit Naruto rushed out of Sasuke's view. The raven had wanted to stop Naruto and talk to him, but when he turned to get his money Naruto had vanished.

Outside the clouds where still rumbling from a rain the group had just missed, pudles lined the wet roads as Naruto hurried home. A clash of lighting lit up the sky as more rain began to fall. Naruto began to get cold from the water that was soaking him to the bone. He turned a familiar conner when he accidentally ran into someone who was rushing home as well. "Sa...so-" The blond was caught short, his eyes had met with the ones of whom he'd ran into. Panic poured in, his heart rate sped up, it...it was him! The blond's eyes widened as he crawled back away from him. The man however hadn't noticed who he'd run into, he smiled and told the kid to hurry home. His smile faded when he spotted the whisker marks on the blonds face. The rain now drenching Naruto making him shiver. He picked himself up and ran away as fast as he could he didn't dare look back, but he didn't look where he was going either.

--

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage's building, his eyes traveled to the sky seeing the dark looming clouds he decided to search for Naruto. Something about the blond was worring him. Sasuke ran to Naruto's normal hangouts, but to no avail.

It wasn't long before the ever-looming rain began to fall again. Sasuke's view began to became obscure due to the heavier rain. "Surely Naruto wouldn't be out in thi-" Sasuke was cut off by a flash of blond running past him as if someone was chasing him. Sasuke waited a minute but no one came after the blond. The raven clinched his fist angry at whatever made Naruto run, but he chased after the fleeting Uzumaki.

--

Naruto ran what seemed like miles until he felt that he was far away from the man, little did he know what part of town he'd run to The Uchiha District. He stopped and looked around. The sound of someone running through puddles and then a heavy panting as the runner stopped. Naruto bit his lip as he turned around surprisingly he found Sasuke stooped over catching his breath. "Why where you chasing me, datte bayo?" Sasuke stood up giving Naruto a Think stupid look.

"Let's just get inside you're shaking." Naruto hadn't noticed it, but he was then again so was Sasuke. Naruto nodded following Sasuke towards his house.

Inside it was massive the house had many rooms but only a few where lived in. The two had stopped in the living room where Naruto sat on the couch. "I'll be back in a moment." The blond nodded as he soon threw off the soaking wet jacket, it felt better some of the cold was off but his clothes where still wet. Sasuke soon returned a towel drying off his hair, he looked up towards Naruto and threw him a towel.

"Thanks." Came his small reply. Sasuke tensed but relaxed when he began to speak.

"You need to change clothes, or you'll catch your death of cold." Naruto shrugged he had only a few pairs of clothes and obviously they weren't there. Sasuke sighed leaving the room once more, only to return a few minutes later. In his hands was a black shirt, blue pajama pants, and a blanket. "Here take your wet clothes off and hang them over the tub." Sasuke lead Naruto down the halls until they came across the bathroom. "I'll be in the living room." He pointed as he walked back.

Naruto took off his wet shirt it made a "slopf" sound as it was flung over the curtain rod. Then began to drip dry. His hands traveled over his skin, his fingers remembering all the bruises and cuts. That had long been healed by Kyuubi's power. A few moments later a set of orange clothes hung all in perfect alignment. As Naruto set out for the living room. It was nice the dry clothes were warm against his cold flesh. He soon spotted Sasuke sitting with the blanket over him, the raven made Naruto catch his breath in his throat. The tiny strands of black hair falling ever so carelessly across his face as he craned his neck around to see how Naruto looked in his new clothes.

"You feel better now?" Naruto smiled then nodded as he sat next to Sasuke on the couch. The tv was playing an old black and white movie, a little boring to Naruto's taste but before sleep got him he heard Sasuke whistle gently as the air exhaled. The Uchiha had fallen asleep! Naruto laughed inwardly at Sasuke, then his snikers stopped. Even when he was awake Sasuke was pretty, though he'd never admit to it. Naruto was envious of that mature beauty, but when he was asleep Sasuke took on a whole new level of beauty. The dark strands that had mindlessly been thrown about where now neatly laid framing the ravens face. Naruto pulled the cover revealing a pair of pale cold feet, but Naruto ignored them and laid down close to Sasuke.

I've decided...I'll tell him. Even if he never looks at me the same again I'll tell him.

Sasuke clinched his eyes hoping to bring more sleep but it didn't happen his body was awake. He sighed but got up, that's when he noticed that Naruto wasn't laying on the couch. must've gotten up. Sasuke stretched and stifled out a yawn as he walked in to the kitchen to make a hasty breakfast, but sitting at the table was the blond. His hands softly gripping the tan cup, Sasuke followed the steam up to Naruto's face he seemed to be lost in thought over something. Sasuke softened his steps and sat down, Naruto still hadn't noticed him.

"Naruto you ok?" The words jerked him out of his thoughts and brought him back into reality.

"Mornin'" Naruto smiled. "I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I made me some tea if you don't mind.

"Sure what's mine is yours." Sasuke shrugged. He wanted to know what Naruto was so deep in thought about. He quirked a brow but didn't ask.

--Flashback—

The cold had begun to strike at Naruto's feet awakening him, his eyes met with the pale face of the Uchiha's, their faces where so close he almost kissed Sasuke but he felt that he shouldn't. He pulled the cover back and made his way into the small kitchen. After shuffling the kitchen around he found a small tea pot and a few tea leaves. He sat down his hands at his mouth, eyes staring at absolutely nothing.

"Kyuubi?" Instantly everything went quiet as if someone had muted the world.

"Yes?" His rumbling voice emitted from the cage.

"I…I'm lost. I really don't know how to go about this." The blond sat in the murky water bring his knees up to his chest.

"Why should I care?"

"I just… what would you do?"

"I would just mount then get it over with and move on to the next." Naruto froze.

"Ok that's really helpful." He said sarcastically. "What would you do in my place?"

"Mount that Hyuuga girl." Naruto's face became even more serious "I mean it, Kyuubi." He laid down low and looked the blond eye to eye.

"I would-" He was cut off by Sasuke's Naruto you ok? "Well it looks like you get to work it out with out my help."

--End FB--

Sasuke was about to stand up and being making breakfast when Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke… I-I want to tell you the truth. I haven't been fully honest with you." The blonds' blue eyes stared deep into the cup. "When I was six years old a man brutally beat me until I almost died…but before he did that he." Naruto stopped his eyes filled with tears, Sasuke was tempted to tell him that he didn't care any more and to just drop it; but he could see this was something that Naruto wanted to do so Sasuke just sat and waited for him to continue. "He…" Naruto lifted his hands then dropped them around the cup. "He raped me." The words came out so fluidly that Sasuke almost missed them. "And over the course of my life other people have, done the same thing. Either beat me to a pulp or..."

The Uchiha looked away he couldn't stand what he was hearing. He bit his lip forcing back the tears and words he knew that he shouldn't say. Naruto's eyes blue as they where seemed dull and lifeless as the tears spilled down the tan cheeks. The memory fresh on his mind and heart, Naruto pushed the cup away and laid his head into his arms and began to cry into them; Sasuke sat up and stood as he began to walk Naruto could hear the padded foot steps and thought to himself. I knew it. I knew it as soon as I told him…it'd be just like everyone else. He's going to leave me. It hasn't changed…I'm still all…alone… He's…he's leaving me. The tears came faster now, Sasuke saw this and walked closer to Naruto. He wasn't one to touch anyone for him it was taboo, but he pushed that aside and sat down next to Naruto he wrapped his arms around the blond leaning his head on to Naruto's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you."

Naruto felt his heart jump. He lifted his head as his eyes met with the darker ones of the raven; he smiled a sloppy one sided smile. Sasuke reached a hand up and whipped way some of the tears that where still falling from his tan cheeks. Naruto turned fully facing Sasuke he leaned closer to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Burying his face into the nape of Sasuke's neck, Sasuke was a little stunned but wrapped his arms around the blonds' slender back. He soon felt Naruto shaking under his arms then a warm liquid touched his neck. Sasuke held Naruto closer laying his head on one of the shoulders. "Shh…don't you worry. You'll never have to be alone or go though that again." He whispered into Naruto's ear while rubbing circles on his back to clam him down.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto squeezed out from the sobs and through the tears. "I don't know what I would have done if you had been like everyone else." Sasuke clinched Naruto tighter never wanting to let him go. "Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled into his back.

"Yeah what is it Naru?" The blond sat up his hands on each of Sasuke's shoulders, looking him eye to eye.

"Nothing." He smiled his foxy smile, the tears still glistening on his face. He leaned down closer to Sasuke and pressed his lips on to Sasuke's pale ones. Then pulled away, but Sasuke's hand traveled up the blonds frame stopping at his face still damp with the tears, he brushed them off with the side his thumb.

"Silly Usuratonkachi, you look your best when you're smiling." Naruto nuzzled his cheek into Sasuke hand.

"Alright, but just for you."


End file.
